Guy in White
The Guy in White, real name Haku, is a main character in the machinima series Sandguardians and serves as a main antagonist for the first two seasons of the series. He is a hitman and first appeared in Episode 11 killing a Sandtrap soldier and investigating a destroyed Phantom. Personality The Guy in White is very calm and quiet but has a short temper. During his first appearance, he remained completely tame while being held at gunpoint by the Desert Soldier. During his arrival at Sandbox, the Guy in White briefly became angry at the fact that his "target" was nowhere to be found. As a result, he took his frustration out on Engineer Ollie. The Guy in White appears to also be a sadist, as he is seen to enjoy killing people. In Substitution, he tells Ollie that he enjoys his job of being an assassin very much. When he revealed himself to the Blues, he constantly laughed at the sense of battling, and nearly killing, Legend. During Episode 29, the Guy in White held no remorse after killing both WIlbur and Thomas and seemed to enjoy battling Gates and Claire in Episode 31, yelling "Oh, I love my job!", publicly stating his enjoyment in killing others. In addition, the Guy in White is also shown to enjoy toying with his victims almost as much as he enjoys killing them. Skills The Guy in White seems to have an impressive skill in stealth, being able to remain unseen from others as well as staying quiet. He also has the highest kill count than any other character in the series. The Guy in White is also very patient, as he carries out his actions slowly and calmly. Relationships Because of his threatening demeanor, the Guy in White is not on friendly terms with any known characters. Desert Soldier The Guy in White does not seem to tolerate the desert soldier and isn't intimidated by him or his actions. When the desert soldier threatened the Guy in White, the Guy in White retaliated by killing him. Legend The Guy in White seems to respect Legend to some degree, specifically with his fighting prowess. In Truth of the Legend, the Guy in White commended Legend's courageousness, which separated him from his other victims. However, he tells Legend that his age has made him weak and threatened to kill him. Ichabod The Guy in White greatly dislikes Ichabod, especially after the latter insulted his "engineering skills" and constantly showed him no respect in Season 2. Because of Icky's actions, the Guy in White attacked Ichabod and threatened to kill him in Secrets Revealed, until Legend intervened. Afterwards, Ichabod used the tank to blast the Guy in White, expressing a great dislike for the latter as well. Wilbur Although the two haven't interacted, the Guy in White did express his dislike for Wilbur by calling him "annoying" in White Light and is also responsible for killing him. Gates Like many others, Gates seems to cause the Guy in White to grow impatient as he was unable to provide him with any answers about Seal or the Life Saver. As a result, the Guy in White attempted to kill Gates, but was knocked out by Claire before he could so. However in Ghosts That Linger, the Guy in White enjoyed seriously injuring Gates multiple times, but was ultimately unable to kill him, due to Miller killing him. Claire Claire does not trust the Guy in White and sees him as an enemy. She questions why the Guy in White came to Sandbox, but the latter does not give her any answers. Claire then refuses to let him get away with his plans, until the Guy in White almost kills her. Overall, Claire is very afraid of the Guy in White. Trivia *His name is revealed to be Haku in the episode From Bad to Worse. *As revealed in Episode 19, he has the ability to change his visor color when searching for a specific person or object. *During his debut appearance, the Guy in White did not have his Katana chest permutation or sword harnessed. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:ONC